story of tony ender
by halohotrod
Summary: "tony ender the ender dragon slayer will try and take down hollowstand and save the multiverse" a crossover between many different things
1. Chapter 1

Wanna hear a story well you came here so you want to hear a story. well, this is a story of epic proportions between multiple universes. A story of a kid who was raised by the ender dragon and then kidnaped by the unsc and became a Spartan. A kid whose real parents were soul reapers from the rwby universe. a kid who was destined to save universes. A kid who is known by one name. That name is Tony ender the ender dragon slayer. We start at the fairytail guild where tony is eating while there is a fight going on in the background.

"So ya as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted that's why this is being written by a 17-year-old who has no idea what he is doing"

Tony said as he was talking to Wendy and Carla

"You know Tony you really need to try to stop breaking the fourth wall so much"

Says the white talking cat named Carla

"Ya people will get confused if you do it too much"

The small blue-haired girl named Wendy said

" the readers are smart they will get it"

The black haired dragon slayer tony said.

As he said that the master of the fairy tail guild a short-statured person named Markov hopped onto the bar and said this

"The whole entire guild has been contracted to protect a caravan heading to the royal city"

"What's so important that the whole guild has to be there"

Gajeel a man who also has black hair but has rivets in his nose

"This caravan is transporting lots of rare and expensive materials for the new sets of armor being given out to all of the royal knights as a gift from the magic council"

Said a beautiful white-haired girl named Mira

"What is this material"

A pink haired guy with the name of Natsu blurted out

" it's called vibranium. It's from a different universe that I have been to and I thought fiore could use some"

Tony said in response to natsu's question

" isn't that dangerous"

A blond haired girl who at birth was given the name Lucy responded

" this vibranium was found in this universe and has the exact same molecular structure of the vibranium from the other universe but also absorbs magic"

Tony said

"So we need to protect it from bandits and dark guilds etc.?"

A man that had no shirt on named Grey said

"Yes and but one in particular Hollowstand"

Makarov answered

" who's hollowstand?"

Natsu asked

"They are a group of people can go through dimensions like me. they are hollows that worship hollows"

Tony responded

"That seems redundant"

Grey said

"Two different types of hollows ones an actual monster while the other is just a husk of a man with no humanity"

Tony responded

"So what do they want with the vibranium?"

Lucy asked

"They want to make a device that can collide universes and they are after earth land vibranium cause it kills two birds with one stone it takes something that's from earth land and the 616 marvel universe"

Tony answered

'What do they need for this "bomb"?'

Grey questioned

" they need vibranium, energon, twinkling titanite, and a forerunner energy core as well as notable items from these universes. fairy tail, bleach, halo, star wars, dark souls, marvel, dc, Gurren Lagann, rwby, and transformers. They will also need a different thing to represent all of the universes"

"So what artifact do they need"

Mira asked

"From this universe, the need dragon cry a very powerful staff from the bleach universe they need the hogyoku a very powerful item used to break the laws of that world. Next, they need an activation index from the Halo universe. Then they need a kyber crystal from the star wars universe. Then they need an ember of the first flame from the dark souls universe. They need at least on infinity stone from the Marvel universe. The need the father box from the dc universe. A core drill from the Gurren Lagann universe. I have still yet to find out what they need from the rwby universe but I know it has to be of great power. Finally, from the Transformers universe, they need the matrix of leadership."

Tony explained

"So how do we stop them"

Natsu said

"The thing is that adamantium can only be a liquid once"

Lucy spoke before Tony could finish

" so when the armor is made they can not use that adamantium"

"Yes, but it will only be a setback for them cause if we successfully protect the caravan they will be set back for about three weeks but that's enough time for me and the people who help me get to the other universes and stop them there."

Tony finished

"So what makes the guys dangerous'

Grey asked

"Nothing really just they can't really die but their leader is a very powerful individual and should not be taken lightly. He has the power to destroy a galaxy with the laser that he shoots from his face."

Tony answered

As he said that everybody in the guild gasp

"He can destroy a galaxy?"

Lucy worriedly asked

"HE CAN SHOOT LASERS FROM HIS FACE"

Natsu said excitedly

"Yes and yes"

Tony answered

"How can we beat someone who can destroy galaxies?"

Grey asked

"Together"

Markov responded

" we are fairytail and we won't let some bastard who can destroy galaxies destroy this world and many others, we will stop him"

He continued

"Hell yea let's do this"

Natsu yelled

"Aye sir"

A flying blue cat called happy said in response to Natsu

The entire guild erupted in a positive response to Natsu's statement

" hey happy where were you"

Tony asked

"Oh, I was coming back from the bathroom now why were people yelling?"

Happy answered

"We're gonna fight a guy who can shoot lasers out of his face"

Natsu answered

"...that's awesome"

Happy remarked

" Well we need to go and protect that carriage"

Tony remarked


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND I WOULD LIKE YOUR OPINION ON WHAT I COULD DO NOW TIME FOR THE STORY**

We join our hero as he and the fairytail guild are protecting the caravan of earth land adamantium heading to the royal city from their first adversary simple bandits

"Well that was easy"

Natsu said. But tony felt uneasy about these bandits but he didn't know what the problem was.

"Well we have not seen hollowstand yet so be vigilant"

Makarov remarked

"Ya its weird we are almost there with only those bandits and no sign of hollow stand anywhere"

Tony added

"Maybe they got scared?"

Natsu asked

Then as if by chance a vortex opens around were the bandits were tied up and then tony figured out why he felt so uneasy about the bandits. Those bandits were not from this universe they were from the elder scrolls universe and they had items that were not from either universe causing a vortex. See when an item from one universe is brought to a different universe mainly one fantasy and the other sci-fi it can cause a vortex of time and space that is known in the Halo universe as a slipspace portal. Now normal slipspace is used to travel in the universe these slipspace portals are ones used to travel through the Omniverse. Then a figured about as tall as Tony stepped out of the slipspace portal he had a helmet the covered most of his face and extended past his face to form a tunnel that he had to look out of he was very muscular he looked like he could choke out a bear

"Tony ender there you are"

The man said

"Laser face"

Tony said

"No its Lee Haruno remember"

Laser face said

"Everybody calls you laser face even the narrator"

Tony stated

"Well that's not my name just because I can shoot laser out of my face does not mean my name is laser face any way you have something that I want"

Laser face stated

"We are not giving the adamantium"

Lucy said

"That was a mistake"

Laser face said as he looked at Lucy with his face glowing red and at that moment Tony formed a shield out of an element that only he can control called endranium and blocked the laser that laser face shot out of well his face and protected his friend. As he did that Natsu punched laser face and knocked him back.

"Don't even try and hurt my friends you bastard"

Natsu yelled

"So it's going to be that way?"

Laser face replied

As he said that Tony came up from behind him

And hit him with a gravity hammer making an indent on the ground

"Ya it's that way you son of a bitch!"

tony replied

As he said that laser face grabbed his neck and started to squeeze

"If you don't give me what I want I will break his scrawny neck"

laser face threatened

As he said that Tony formed an m6 magnum out of endranium shot him in the face multiple times and laser face though him to the side

"Ok that stung a bit"

As laser face said that he got hit again by the gravity hammer that was now wielded by lucy knocking him back and into tony reach where he hit him with the lighting slam attack of the dragon slayer armor's greataxe.

"You realize that your team is not with you right"

Laser face said

He was right in all the confusion a dragon stormed the wagon and took out the rest of the fairytail guild that was protecting the caravan and that dragon was alduin

"Zu'u Lost Bo Het Ko Tovit Do Fin Dovah acnologia( I have come for the dragon acnologia)"

Alduin said in dragon

"I only heard acnologia I know that's bad"

Natsu said

" so Dovahkiin you do not speak dovah that's a shame"

Alduin said to Natsu

"What a dovahkiin"

Natsu asked

"Dragonborn"

Tony replied

"Mu Los ni dovahkiin mu Los Dovahkriid"

Tony said in dragon to alduin

"What did you say?"

Natsu asked Tony

"We are not Dragonborn we are dragonslayers and'

As he said turning to alduin

'we do not know were acnologia and even if we did we would not tell you since I pretty sure the world would get destroyed if you two went up against each other, you did feel yourself get stronger since you came here correct"

Tony answered Natsu then turned to talk to alduin

"Your from a different universe so then how do you know about acnologia"

Natsu asked alduin

"My must i tell you insolent mortals"

Alduin roared

"Right he's an elder scrolls dragon right"

tony realized as alduin started towards them

"YOL TOOR SHUL"

Alduin shouted as an inferno of fire came from his mouth

Then Natsu ate it

"This fire tastes funny Now my turn FIRE DRAGON ROAR"

Natsu said as flames erupted from his mouth engulfing alduin in flames

"You arrogant dovahkriid you dare eat the flame of the dovah FO KRAH DIIN"

Alduin replied as an icy wind came from his mouth

Natsu dodged this attack and went for an attack on alduin

"Fire dragon iron fist"

Natsu's fist burst into flames has he punched alduin in the jaw but that did nothing to alduin

"You fool I am the firstborn of akatosh dragon god of time"

Alduin said

"Hey I know gods of time or one a guardian and the other is a Pokemon"

As Tony said that he remembered the earthland vibranium (and adamantium cause the author's an idiot and forgot witch marvel material he was using) as he turned to the caravan all the vibranium was stolen

"Well shit"

Tony said

"I do not have time for this we will see each other again dovahkriid"

Alduin said before flying away

"Well now, what do we do?"

Natsu asked Tony

"We either follow alduin or laser face"

Tony said


End file.
